


Raising the Odds [Podfic]

by kyaticlikestea, PureHeartedTyrant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Sickfic, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaticlikestea/pseuds/kyaticlikestea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureHeartedTyrant/pseuds/PureHeartedTyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic to kyaticlikestea's Raising the Odds</p><p>Merlin Emrys is 26 years old. He's not expecting to be diagnosed with cancer and told he's just as likely to die as he is to live. He might have just a few short months to come to terms with his own mortality, the fact that he really doesn't suit being bald and his growing feelings for his best friend, Arthur. How do you plan your whole life in just a couple of months?</p><p>Partially based on the 2011 film '50/50'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raising the Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/409031) by [kyaticlikestea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaticlikestea/pseuds/kyaticlikestea). 



> While I have all but the last chapter and a half recorded, I don't have it edited yet... Will update as I finish!
> 
> Thank you so much to kyatic for letting me record this, I really love this story and I hope everyone who listens likes it just as much as I do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finished! Please leave feed back for both myself and the author, it is much appreciated!

Download the first chapter from Mediafire here: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vwjeblkp8bocolb/Raising_the_Odds_Ch_1.mp3). [  
](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/xsfpmasuiwgvptf/Raising_the_Odds_Ch_1.m4b)

Or, you can download the entire series from a zip folder [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9fqxzksxqix6d9d/Raising+the+Odds.zip) so you don't have to go through each chapter. (It's the exact same files, just all put in a folder together)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 download from Mediafire here: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e9va83mjuigotnv/Raising+the+Odds+Ch+2.mp3).[  
](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/stz6wvr4l0yb0w6/Raising_the_Odds_Ch_2.m4b)


	3. Chapter 3

Download chapter 3 from media fire here: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/699zjgk6r73r0u3/Raising+the+Odds+Ch+3.mp3)

Sorry for the wait, been having major computer troubles. Hope you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

Download chapter 3 from media fire here: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0nnukr02tb2ssy9/Raising_the_Odds_Ch_4.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

Download from Mediafire as an mp3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a6j0hf9189j0j4w/Raising+the+Odds+Ch+5.mp3).


	6. Chapter 6

Download from Mediafire as an mp3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s237pqvv1k3e7g4/Raising+the+Odds+Ch+6.mp3).


End file.
